The Zootopia King 2: Nick's Skulk
PrinceBalto's spoof of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Cast *Nick Wilde (Zootopia) as Simba *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) as Nala *Rita (Go Hugo Go) as young Kiara *Charmer (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as adult Kiara *Finnick (Zootopia) as Timon *Gunter (Sing) as Pumbaa *Yax (Zootopia) as Rafiki *Crane (Kung Fu Panda) as Zazu *Kristofferson (Fantastic Mr. Fox) as young Kovu *Ranger (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as adult Kovu *Lady Blue (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Zira *J. Worthington Foulfellow (Pinnochio) as Nuka *Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) as cub Vitani *Fox (Skunk Fu!) as adult Vitani *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) as Mufasa's ghost *Scarface (The Animals of Farthing Wood) as Scar in Simba's nightmare Scenes *The Zootopia King 2 Part 1- "He Lives In You"/''Rita's ''Presentation *The Zootopia King 2 Part 2- Rita Is Daddy's Little princess/Stay Away From The Outlands *The Zootopia King 2 Part 3- The Baby-Sitters *The Zootopia King 2 Part 4- Rita Meets Kristofferson/Raptor Attack *The Zootopia King 2 Part 5- Nick Chastises Rita/"We Are One" *The Zootopia King 2 Part 6- Lady Blue/The Evil Outside *The Zootopia King 2 Part 7- "My Lullaby" *The Zootopia King 2 Part 8- Charmer's First Hunt *The Zootopia King 2 Part 9- Fire *The Zootopia King 2 Part 10- Ranger Rescues Charmer *The Zootopia King 2 Part 11- Ranger And Charmer Have Fun *The Zootopia King 2 Part 12- Nick Seeks Council *The Zootopia King 2 Part 13- Ranger Meets Yax/Upendi *The Zootopia King 2 Part 14- Lady Blue's Ambush/J. Worthington Foulfellow's Death/Lady Blue Scars Ranger *The Zootopia King 2 Part 15- Ranger's Exile/"One Of Us" *The Zootopia King 2 Part 16- Charmer Defies Nick/You Will Never Be Robin Hood! *The Zootopia King 2 Part 17- Ranger and Charmer' Reunion/"Love Will Find A Way" *The Zootopia King 2 Part 18- War/Fox & The Outlanders Switch Sides/The Death Of Lady Blue *The Zootopia King 2 Part 19- One Once Again/Ranger and Charmer's Marriage *The Zootopia King 2 Part 20- End Credits Cast Gallery Nick gesture.PNG|Nick Wilde as Simba Judy standing on chair.PNG|Judy Hopps as Nala Rita JD2.jpg|Rita as young Kiara Charmer.png|Charmer as adult Kiara Finnick van.JPG|Finnick as Timon Gunter sing.jpg|Gunter as Pumbaa Yax assisting Nick and Judy.PNG|Yax as Rafiki KFP3-promo-crane1.jpg|Crane as Zazu KristoffersonSilvefox.jpg|Kristofferson as young Kovu Ranger.png|Ranger as adult Kovu Lady Blue hq.jpeg|Lady Blue as Zira Honest_John_Foulfellow.jpg|J. Worthington Foulfellow as Nuka Foxy Loxy 2.PNG|Foxy Loxy as young Vitani Fox (Skunk Fu).jpeg|Fox as adult Vitani RobinHood2.JPG|Robin Hood as Mufasa's ghost Scarface3.png|Scarface as Scar in Simba's nightmare Category:The Lion King Category:The Lion King spoofs Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride Category:The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride spoofs Category:WildeHopps spoofs Category:The Zootopia King Category:The Zootopia King 2: Nick's Skulk Category:Movie spoofs Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto spoofs Category:Disney spoofs Category:Disney sequel spoofs Category:Animated film spoofs Category:Spoofs where Nick is the hero Category:Spoofs where Judy is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Charmer is the heroine Category:Spoofs where Ranger is the hero Category:Spoofs where Lady Blue is the villain Category:PrinceBalto's Disney classics